


A second[Doctor/Master]

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: TV第三季结束后的脑洞，与第四季无关。





	A second[Doctor/Master]

　　  
“咚咚咚咚”鼓声响了四下，下一秒它又响了四下。即便是死亡在迅速降临，这四节拍的鼓声没有丝毫减弱如影随形。疼痛混杂着沉闷的鼓声每一秒都撞击着Master的头脑。他要死了,心甘情愿放弃重生依然赴死。他赢了。  
整整一年，Doctor缩在帐篷里又关在笼子中忍受着Master给他带来的衰老、虚弱以及羞辱。但无论Master做什么他都不会责怪他，他原谅他。  
“它会消失吗？Doctor？”Master问。  
Doctor焦急、慌乱地望着怀里的Master，宇宙中另一个时间领主的生命正在急速的消失。“那些鼓声。” Master吃力地吐出几个字，揪着Doctor的西装瞪大双眼就像在成人仪式上凝视古老的原始裂缝一样专注地盯着Doctor。  
Doctor在哭。  
鼓声。Doctor听不到那些鼓声。他张开嘴，想回答，但不知如何回答。前一分半钟，Doctor拿走了martha母亲手中指着Master的枪。不到前一分钟，Doctor望着离他只有几步之遥安然无恙的Master呼出了一口气，又深深地吸了一口气。他准备好了迎接新生活：不再和人类旅行，不再四处奔走。他准备好了安顿下来，准备好了去照顾Master。他瞧着Master，完全放松了下来。他甚至想好了如何说服他的好姑娘Tardis接受Master，再给Master安排一间卧室，位置就在他卧室的对面。或者干脆住在一间卧室更好，要知道以Master的狂暴脾气和天才技术一个人住很可能把卧室给拆个底朝天……  
只是因为来自另外一个人类的一颗子弹。突如其来的死亡让Doctor手足无措。他唯独没有准备去迎接Master的死亡。  
此刻我的苦已满，无可名状充满我。  
恍惚中，怀里的Master越来越重。  
Doctor低下头，轻轻触碰到Master的额头。他卸下了自己的思维防线，而Master已经没有力气建立自己的防御。两人的额头碰到一起的瞬间他们在由彼此的情绪和部分记忆汇聚而成的光流中穿梭了几秒钟。Doctor不知道怎么用言语表达此刻的感受，转而选择这种时空领主独有的交流方式。激烈、直白、一览无余，只要你愿意呈现。

**求你，求你重生。**  
我拒绝。  
我们是仅剩下的两个。  
所以我赢了。 

随着Master生命力的流逝，他的记忆和情绪一个一个被黑暗吞噬。光流消散，四周黯淡下来，只剩下Master8岁时凝视时空裂缝的画面还在黑暗中发出惨淡的光泽。Doctor透过逐渐透明的记忆看到了Master记忆中的裂缝。深不见底的漩涡，一道又一道，深入，旋转，无穷无尽直至虚无。Master的回忆像风中的残烛一样飘忽不定，他的烛芯快要燃烧殆尽。  
不，不能这样就结束！重生，重生！Koschei！！  
像是听到了什么，8岁的孩子缓缓的转过了身。Doctor伸出了手去穿透了男孩的影子。忽然，裂缝的另外一头溢出大量的光芒。仿佛跨越了末日之战，跨越了亿万星系的光如同打开闸门的洪水倾泻而出，冲走了黑暗，也把Doctor从Master的记忆残像中弹了出去。现实中的Doctor猛的睁开眼睛。白光一闪，仅仅一秒钟，那道光似乎开启了Master刻意抑制的重生能力。Master身体里已死亡的和即将死亡的细胞开始新生，发出了雾气一般的金光。随后和所有时间领主重生时一样，强烈的金光从Master催死的身躯中迸发出来。Doctor任然抱着Master，生怕一不留神Master再度逃走。  
但金光只出现了很短的时间，短到不够一次完整的重生。光芒离去后Master还是那张面容，抢伤消失却奄奄一息。Doctor急忙抱起Master跑向Tardis。恳求了三次Tardis才打开了门。Master被放在了治疗台上。扫描结果Master的身体还在自我修复中。Master睡了一天、两天、三天、一个月、两个月、三个月……还是没有醒来。Doctor一直陪在Master身边，表现了极佳的耐心。照顾昏厥的Master不知道好过着亲手烧掉他的尸体多少倍。他没有去旅行。蓝色的警亭载着两位时空领主在宇宙里飘荡，穿梭在各个星系间却没有登陆其中的任何一个星球。  
在第六个月的时候Master终于醒了。  
Master发现自己还活着，看到Doctor像个人类那样趴在他的床边笑嘻嘻,他就失去了死者富有的镇定。他疯狂地扯掉身上那些乱七八糟的线，打飞了从床头延伸过来正在他头顶工作的医用检测器。而Doctor还用小鹿一样欢欣鼓舞的眼神打量着他，这让Master感到巨大的挫败感，他把那些线全部朝Doctor扔了过去。  
“你做了什么？！”  
“这个……我没做什么，你自己重生的。”  
“哼，” Master冷笑道，“你跑到我的大脑里来以为我真的什么都不记得么？”Master梳理回忆，他记得他再次拒绝了Doctor的请求，随后他看到了裂缝、光芒还有……  
“咚咚咚咚”  
“咚咚咚咚”  
依然响个不停。  
“它还在！” Master吼了起来，手指伸进自己淡金色的头发里把它们抓得乱蓬蓬。  
“那些鼓声！那些鼓声！” Master烦躁得想把床掀了发现床固定在地板上，转而冲到Doctor面前，他步步逼近直至Doctor退到墙角无路可退。Master迎上去，Doctor后背紧紧贴着墙壁像要陷入墙壁中。Master用右手肘顶着Doctor的脖子。从后面看来，他们像是在亲吻而不是在争执。只要再用多些力量，Master觉得自己可以杀死眼前的人而且Doctor不仅不会出手阻止他，还会一如既往地说着那句让他讨厌的话。  
“相信我，”Doctor的喉咙被压迫着很不好受，他伸出手来推了推Master的手，再朝着Master那张顽固疯狂的脸微笑着说：“让我帮你。”  
“你帮不了我。”Master恶狠狠的在Doctor耳边咬牙切齿地说：“我也不需要你的帮助！”Master想加重手上的力道，却发现力量不知道为何在逐渐流失。Doctor顺势用左手推开了Master的右手，然后自然而然地环抱住他。  
“你还没有完全康复。” Doctor抱着Master说：“等你好了我们一起去旅行，你是我唯一的族人，Koschei.”  
“我知道你想弥补什么，”Master说。那个熟悉的名字，他差点忘记那个名字是他自己的。  
“Gallifrey不在了，Theta.”Master靠在Doctor的肩头。  
曾经是银河系中最美丽的红色星球在永恒的烈焰中燃烧，坠入黑暗。  
“Tardis就是我们的家。”沉默了一会儿，Doctor说。  
“不！不！”Master敲着自己的脑袋，颤颤巍巍。鼓声。鼓声。永不停止的鼓声在黑夜里咆哮，与灵魂共振。  
“嘘……”Doctor在Master耳边轻声道：“仔细听……”  
Master抱着自己的头脸埋在Doctor胸前。Doctor的情绪一点点渗透进来，如果愿意，他们能分享彼此的回忆——时空领主们漫长的时光。  
“咚咚咚咚。”  
“咚咚咚咚。”  
“咚咚咚咚。”最后这一声攫住了Master。那不是他平日听到的鼓声。那声音温和却有力，沧桑而厚重，不急不缓。它单纯地跳动着，像生命一样喜悦。那是时空领主心脏的跳动，永恒的四拍……仿佛有那么一瞬间Master忘记了鼓声，他只听到Doctor的心跳声，头脑似乎不再感到要崩裂，翻滚沸腾的内心好像也平静了下来。  
“我会想办法医治好你。Koschei.”Doctor他抬起Master的脸。他们很近很近，在一望无垠的红草牧场上打闹；他们更近更近，朝着Gallifrey红色的天空呐喊，述说心中的抱负。  


**他们曾经如此亲密。  
他们开始亲吻着，如同过去常做的那样。**

Doctor开着Tardis停在爆炸的超新星旁吸收能量，从一颗在死亡的恒星到下一颗在死亡恒星。很快Master发现他们在时间的一个夹缝里，因为Tardis并不需要这样频繁的补充能量。  
“找个裂缝吸收能量比这方便得多，Doctor。别告诉我你不知道。” Master露出了鄙视的微笑，“地球上不是有道裂缝吗？”  
“不不不，你想都别想。”Doctor警惕得抬起头，Master穿着他的睡衣慵懒地靠着控制室边缘的栏杆上，看起来人畜无害而又十分迷人。但那个还是Master，对地球有着严重偏见一不留神差点毁了地球的Master。至少Doctor认为Master对地球的所做所为源自他的偏见和疯狂。在没能治好Master的病之前，Doctor不想再去地球。  
“我对你不在的地球暂时没什么兴趣了。” Master不指望Doctor真的明了他对地球那么厌恶的真正原因。他走近了一点，看到Tardis上所有显示时间的坐标都停止了一个时刻。指针停住了，同时朝另外一个地方行走。Doctor显然是知道的，可他绝口不提。  
“你竟然还在修Tardis。”  
“哦，是的，因为Tardis被你弄成了Paradox。”  
“这么小儿科的修复都搞不定，” Master说，“我开始对你能一次次成功破坏我英明伟大的计划保持怀疑。”他笑着，又做出一副深恶痛绝的表情。Doctor眨了眨眼睛看起来乐在其中，他继续在控制台上捣鼓着。  
“如果你求我，我可以考虑帮你解决这个简单的难题。Tardis很快就能恢复。”Master双手环抱在胸前。他的睡衣只扣了中间一个口子，锁骨和腹肌看起来秀色可餐。  
“我的Master，”Doctor停下了手中的活儿，整理了下自己的领带走到他面前说：“你觉得控制台这个位置怎么样？”  
Master明白Doctor在转移话题。他笑脸相迎道：“首先，得锁死这些按钮和操纵杆,将Tardis改成自动模式。我不想一不小心按到什么飞进了某个时空裂缝。”Master的右手飞快的在控制台上移动。等他按完了那些大大小小的按钮，Doctor检查了一遍。“你不该质疑我的技术。”Master撅了下嘴继续说：“其次，你穿得太多了，Doctor。”他拉过Doctor的领带，给了对方一个激烈而缠绵的热吻。  
鼓声从不停止，但是在和Doctor做爱的时候会几乎消失。Master从未告诉过Doctor这点。Tardis外不远处的白矮星正在发生核聚变，控制台内外都在震动着。能量在聚集，而他们在一颗爆发的超新星旁做爱。快感如波浪翻滚，意志在其中沉溺。潮水拍岸的喧嚣一波又一波淹没了鼓声。只有这个时候，折磨他的鼓声才在快感与高潮下翻涌的混沌中溶散。  
他们在对方的身体里重新凝聚自己，抓住对方，抓住自己。  
“如果没有那些鼓声，我不知道我会变成什么样。”有一次Master在床上问Doctor。Doctor从背后抱着他，脸在他的颈项间摩挲。Master转了个身，对方的吻落了下来，温柔，寂静，绵长。然后Doctor停下来望着Master，Master觉得Doctor的眼睛如同当时自己将死在他怀中那样湿润。  
**“想想没有你我会怎么样。”** 良久，Doctor才回答。  


Master楞了，睁大了眼，又迷起了眼睛。他欲言又止，舔了下嘴唇，然后重新将目光投向Doctor，笑了一下。

  
他们真的平静的过了一段日子，好几个月，就像普通的地球人过的生活。吃饭，Tardis的厨房里的食物每天都不重复昨天的摸样。吃完继续开着Tardis在宇宙里闲逛，远距离观看行星和恒星，却仍不降落。睡觉，睡到一半的时候跑对方的床上。有时候两人在门外撞了个满怀，只好在走廊上讨论今天去哪一间房。平日里，Master还会坐在沙发上看着Tardis记录下来的Doctor与之前人类同伴的一些生活片段，以及很多Doctor笑起来又可爱又愚蠢的照片。Doctor从来都不是一个人。那些人类像飞蛾扑火一样飞向Doctor，追逐者明知不可能得到的东西。Master总把随身音乐播放器的声音开得很大。当然那不能掩盖鼓声。看似漫无目的在Tardis四处走动，跑去和谐之眼，结果还是被Doctor挡在了门外。  
“什么，我不能去看看我以前丧命的地方吗？”  
“反抗无效。”Doctor说这话的时候很严肃。Master耸了耸肩去了图书馆，这才也是他想要去的地方。他翻遍了所有的书，如他所想的一样，被藏在角落的一部分书里记录着完全错乱的历史。Tardis包裹了一切，她现在仍有部分Paradox的功能。Doctor不愿意让Tardis降落地球，不愿意去裂缝给她补充能量。Master算着时间，从他在地球重伤到Tardis开始，按地球时间计算，到今天还有一个星期就是一年的时间。这一年，他前半年昏迷不醒，后半年一直和Doctor生活在Tardis里，而身体状况并不好。  


**指针一直停止着。**

  
Master虚弱快陷入昏迷的时候，Doctor就会去吸收坍塌爆炸的恒星能量，偶尔也会点燃稳定的恒星，让它们早点步入毁灭。Master安静的和Doctor一起生活这段时间，他当然知道Doctor在做什么。  
“今天是人类的平安夜，你的宠物们怎么没给你打电话。”Master拿起控制台上的手机说：“要不我给他们打一个？”  
“不不不不！” Doctor紧张的跑了过去，想抓住Master握着手机的手。Master一个灵巧的侧身避开了Doctor又拉下来操纵杆。他乘Doctor不注意的时候就锁死了坐标。Tardis运作起来，但没有震动。  
“传达你的问候，Doctor？”Master穿着那套saxon的黑西装优雅地走过去打开了Tardis的门。地球悬浮在门外漆黑的宇宙里。Doctor松了一口气，马上又绷紧了脸。Master意味深长地笑着，他喜欢看Doctor在困境里的神态，一如既往的趣味。Master打开手机，屏幕上的时间是他在勇气号上被子弹射中的催死的时刻。  
“噢，多么值得纪念的时刻，08：05：30，是不是，Doctor？”Master拿着手机在谈论着自己的死亡，像一个胜利者举起奖杯发表者感言：“我的死亡是不可避免的时间定点。Doctor，你不会以为我不知道吧，如果真的如此，我为你能终结了Gallifrey感到惊叹。”  
“你不敢吗？回到地球修好Tardis。或者我打个电话，问问你的Jack或者Martha他们还在不在？哦，对了，现在的地球一片混乱，这两个人可能都不认识你呢。”Master把电话扔了出去，手机在太空里无忧无虑地飘荡。  
而后，让人眩晕的安静弥漫。Doctor走下控制台，一言不发。他抱着没有完全重生的Master跑进还断断续续发着红光的Tardis的时候他就明白了，Master的重生不存在,那是Doctor和Paradox共同诱发的假象。Master活在一个泡沫时间里。这个泡沫时间需要大量的能量保持，但它又不能从时空裂缝中吸收。因为本身不稳定的泡沫宇宙会被时空裂缝撕裂，所以Doctor只能追逐着爆发的超新星，或者引爆一个年轻的恒星。  
Master站在门口一动不动。他的眼前，地球上西半球人们即将迎来新的一天。万物在沉默中迎来新的转折，开端。Tardis保持着和地球同步的运行。他看得到晨光，他想起了Gallifrey。  
“7岁的时候，我们第一次在宇宙里看到Gallifrey。”  
“我记得，回去的时候被臭骂了一顿。”Doctor说。  
“Gallifrey比地球美多了，我讨厌地球。”  
“我知道。”Doctor还是抱住了Master。  
“不过我很震惊你这么做，Doctor.”Master打开了自己音乐播放器，轻松的连上了Tardis的公放，哥德堡变奏曲缓缓流淌在他们周围。  
“我说过要帮你，那些鼓声。”Doctor知道自己瞒不过Master，但那些看似平静的日子不是他一个人营造出来的。  
“Doctor.医生和病人的游戏我已经腻味了。不过你选的这个小了点的泡沫宇宙也不错。分裂的时间，混乱的宇宙，自我分化直到现实崩溃，你把我想做的事情都做啦，Doctor！我们真是宇宙里仅剩的独一无二的完美的一对啊！”Master高兴得捧着Doctor脸狠狠亲了一口。亲完他又耸拉着脸说：“但是，这样我就输了。”  


Tardis重新运转起来，飞向地球。

  
“忘记说了，我设置了两个自动驾驶。裂缝还在加的夫呢，Doctor.”Master随手关上了门。Doctor一点也不吃惊Master会这样做，他没有阻止他。到达整整一年时，维持这个宇宙需要更多能量……而终有一天没有恒星能再引爆。  
Doctor继续抱着Master，最后一次吻上了他。  
他们都知道落在裂缝之后会发生什么。能量真正完全充满的Tardis将恢复正常，自我修复那点不太复杂却很重要的伤口，佯谬完全消失。  
几乎一年，Doctor没有找到Master脑中鼓声的源头。Doctor旅行的太久太久了，没有人可以一直跑。他一直跑，因为没有人可以让他停歇，因为他不愿意回头去看那些过往。但在泡沫宇宙里，Master能让他驻足。  
我们是仅剩的时空领主，我们只能依靠彼此。  


不，只剩下你一个，Doctor。

  
Tardis降落在加的夫的裂缝上，指针开始前行，世界开始在曝光过度一样的光线中摇摇欲坠，坍塌。  
一秒后，勇气号上的Master闭上了眼，没有重生。只有Doctor记得那不存在的一秒钟。他在人类面前痛哭起来。他就这样生存，永远在告别。  
夜里，Doctor一人堆好柴火和架子，把Master的尸体放在上面。他扔下了火把离去，无法看到从Master身上掉落的戒指。

**流浪者匆匆上路，从不回头。  
死者却在赞美，充盈的夜晚。**

 

END.  
　　


End file.
